This invention relates to 2-(nitrogen heterocycle) 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted-phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans and derivatives thereof and to the use of such compounds as herbicides and plant growth regulators. Chemiker-Zeitung 104 (1980) No. 10, Pages 302-303, is an academic paper disclosing the ring closure of 1-(dimethylamino)-2,4-diphenyl-1-buten-3,4-dione to yield 5-dimethylamino-2,4-diphenyl-2,3-dihydrofuran. British Pat. No. 1,521,092, discloses certain 3-phenyl-5-substituted-4(1H)-pyrid-ones or -thiones as herbicides. Japanese Patent Application 13,710/69 (Chemical Abstracts 71:61195e) discloses 5-amino-3-oxo-4-(phenyl or 4-chlorophenyl)-2,3-dihydrofurans. Japanese Patent No. 19090 (Chemical Abstracts 69P10352e) discloses certain 2,3-dihydrothiophenes as pharmaceuticals. Helvetica Chemica Acta, Volume 66, Pages 362-378 (1983) discloses 5-N-cyclopropyl-4-phenyl-2-methoxycarbonylmethylene-3-furanone as part of an academic chemical synthesis discussion.
In my copending applications, U.S. Ser. Nos. 505,169 and 607,610, filed June 17, 1983, and May 9, 1984, respectively, and U.S. Ser. No. 594,497, filed Mar. 29, 1984, I disclosed certain 2-substituted-5-amino-3-oxo-4-(substituted phenyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives and 2-substituted-5-amino-3-oxo-4-(furanyl or thienyl)-2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives, respectively, and their use as herbicides.